Misunderstanding
by xVoiceless
Summary: Ran was goig to be treated to food by Shinichi and while she was going to fetch him up, she overheard a conversation he had on the phone and she decided to take the matter on her own hands.


Shinichi had decided to treat her to food, because she had won a karate tournament and she couldn't be any happier. That was probably because she expected him to confess to her, so she just couldn't wait. At the moment she was at the school and preparing to go and fetch Shinichi so they could go to their "date". She was ready to open the door to the classroom, when he hear him talking to the phone.

"I'm really sorry Kai. I promised her to treat her food, so I can't walk home with you." he said with guilt in his voice and from the look of his face, he really wanted to walk with them home.

"Yes of course, I will surely walk home together with you, after all I promised right?" he said with a genuine loving smile in his face.

She was honestly surprised. To whom was he talking with such an expression? That expression was supposed to be addressed towards her, not some other girl, but even thought she was jealous, she was determined to make him forget her and notice only her. So after he finished the phone call, she calmly walked in the classroom and greeted him.

* * *

He told her that he wanted to treat her to crepes, so happily she agreed, but she had her suspicions. Shinichi didn't like sweet things, so how come were they going to eat crepes? However after a while, she decided that she was overthinking things.

They went to the crepe store, and because he had manners, he let her order first. She ordered a crepe with chocolate and banana. She then waited for him to order and just as she expected he ordered a crepe with cheese, but when he thought he was finished he ordered one more crepe, which was something that she didn't expect. He ordered a chocolate crepe with oreos inside and extra chocolate syrup.

What he had ordered was unbelievable. A super chocolaty crepe, one of the things she expected him to only even vomit at the thought. But he looked happy while he ordered it, so she guessed that maybe he had a change of heart.

"Here, your crepe Ran" he said to her, handing her, her crepe and not long after he started eating the crepe with the cheese. She noticed that he had put the other crepe in a plastic bag, so she finally decided to ask him.

"Hey, Shinichi. Why did you order a chocolate crepe? Don't you hate sweet things?" she asked full of curiosity in her eyes. Then a smile appeared on him face and he replied.

"I don't particularly hate sweet things now, but that crepe is too sweet even for my likings." he said, laughing but he corrected himself after she was ready to ask him why he ordered it then.

"Actually, I was forced to come to like them, because that person really likes sweets, so I ordered that person's favorite crepe." He said again with the same loving look he had when he was talking to the phone, so then she exploded.

"Shinichi, do you know why I wanted you to treat me to food? Because I expected you to finally confess to me, you just go and think about someone else while you are with me! I mean, don't you love me anymore?" she said desperately, looking for answered in his eyes.

He was at a loss of words. Sure, he likes Ran, but not as a lover anymore.. after all, he had someone else now. That's why he decided to tell her.

"Ran. I didn't think you liked me that way. I really like you, but as a sister and besides—" then after he was about to continue a loud "SHINICHI!" was heard, making Shinichi go wide eyed.

Then the source of the noise approached Shinichi waving madly at him with a huge grin in his face. "Hey Shinichi, didn't expect you to come to the park's crepe store!" he said enthusiastically.

But before Shinichi could say anything, Ran butt in and said. "So, Shinichi could you please continue what you were about to say before you talk to your friend over here?" she said glaring at the mysterious person that arrived.

She expected him to protest but instead he let out a sigh and started again. "Well, now it's kind of easier for me. Ran, this is Kuroba Kaito, my extremely cute boyfriend that loved sweets –Oh by the way Kaito, here's your crepe-." he finished and grabbed Kaito by his sweater and kissed him.

Kaito was now blushing madly and averting his eyes away from embarrassment, while Shinichi was enjoying his boyfriends reaction.

"O-Oh, okay then." she said awkwardly.


End file.
